This invention relates to a game decoy and more particularly to a bird decoy capable of imitating movements of the bird when feeding.
Decoys are old and well known to hunters. Generally, decoys simply are non-movable objects, which have the appearance of the game being hunted. In sue they are simply placed in stationary positions in an attempt to attract the game.
The instant invention has as its object a game decoy that not only has the appearance of the desired game but also is capable of simulating selected body movements of that game.
Another object of the invention is an animated game decoy, which is selectively actuated into movement, which simulates the movements of the game.
Another object of the invention is an animated game decoy.
Another object of the invention is an animated game decoy driven by an electric motor, which is remotely controlled.
Another object of the invention is an animated game decoy with cam driven movements.
Another object of the invention is an animated turkey decoy with a neck movable in a serpentine reciprocatory path.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an animated game decoy with dependable motion drives which is inexpensive to produce.
The invention is directed to an animated game decoy, and primarily to a bird decoy. The decoy includes a stand for supporting body in position above the ground or other surface. The body is shaped in the form of game and includes a neck mounting a head.
A plurality of linkage members is associated with the body, the neck and the head. A drive is provided for providing movement of the linkage members, which in turn cause movement of the body, the neck and the head. A control is provided for selectively activating the drive so that the body can be controlled for at least rocking movement relative to the stand, the neck can be controlled for at least up and down movement relative to the body and the head can be controlled between a plurality of facing positions. Each of these movements assimilates the motions of the game keeping watch while feeding.
The linkage is also capable of moving the body rotably.
The neck is formed with at least three universal joints, which interconnect a plurality of tubes.
The joints allow serpentine movement of the neck between the head and the body. The joints also allow a rotating drive to connect with the head.
The drive includes an electric motor, which rotates a plurality of cams. The cams drive the linkage to move the elected parts as desired. A remote control actuator is provided to selectively turn the motor on and off.
A decoy resembling a bird comprising a body, which includes a neck mounting a head. The neck and head are capable of independent movement relative to the body.
A box carried on a stand is provided for supporting the body, neck and head. The box is notably mounted with the stand in a horizontally""stable manner. The box is designed to house a drive. Linkage members interconnect between the drive, the neck, the head and the body. A control is provided which is operative to selectively actuate the drive which in turn controls the linkage to cause movement of the head relative to the neck, the body and the box, movement of the neck relative to the body and the box and movement of the body relative to the box.
The movement of the neck is serpentine along a vertical plane. The movement of the body relative to the box is pivotal. The movement of the head relative to the neck is rotating. The movements between the head, the neck and the body are sequential.
The linkage includes flexible rods driven by rotating cams. The cams are driven by an electric motor, which is actuated and de-actuated by a remote control.
An animated decoy in the form of a turkey. The decoy includes a body having a neck carrying a head. Linkage is provided which interconnects with the body, the neck and the head. A drive is provided for actuating the linkage so that the decoy is provided sequential movement of the body, the neck and the head.
A box is rotably mounted on a stand, and the body is pivotally mounted over the box. The neck is also pivotally mounted to the box.
The box carries drive members and a motor. The linkage is driven by the drive to move the body and the neck in a vertical rocking motion. The motion of the neck includes a serpentine motion which motions allow the neck to move the head through a feeding position, a half alert position and an alert position.